One of the most important ways a physician has for analyzing a pathological condition is to examine the dimensions of the pathological entity. In the digestive tract, including the intestines, determination of size of an object within the tract can provide important information useful in diagnosing a condition and prescribing treatment.
Prior art systems exist for measuring in vivo distances however, such prior art systems suffer from, inter alia, not being able to view or image certain areas of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, being uncomfortable or difficult to use in some patients.
Therefore, there is a need for an easy to use size analysis system which can more extensively provide views of the GI tract.